An online collaborative organization such as schema.org sponsored by Google Inc., Microsoft Corporation, Yahoo! Inc., and Yandex, Ltd., creates, maintains, and promotes schemas for structured data on the Internet and in electronic documents, for example, webpages, electronic mail (email) messages, etc. The schema.org vocabularies can be used with many different encodings, for example, the resource description framework in attributes (RDFa), microdata, and JavaScript object notation for linked data (JSON-LD). These vocabularies cover entities and relationships between entities and actions, and can be extended through a well-documented extension model. Multiple websites use schema.org to markup their webpages and email messages. Many applications, for example, from Google Inc., Microsoft Corporation, Pinterest, Inc., Yandex, Ltd., etc., use the schema.org vocabularies to power rich, extensible experiences. The schema.org vocabularies are developed by an open community process using the public-schemaorg@w3.org mailing list and through the GitHub® open source technology and software development platform of GitHub, Inc. A shared vocabulary of schemas allows webmasters and developers to decide on a schema. Each schema comprises multiple item properties. Google Inc. and schema.org collaboratively provide the schema vocabularies and schema markups to improve indexing of a website. While schema.org and structured data are supported by multiple search engines, for example, the Google® search engine to help websites get indexed in a more organized and efficient manner, multiple websites still do not use schema codes to markup website content. Moreover, there is a need to target schema codes that are most relevant to businesses and their websites.
Website management plugins, for example, WordPress® plugins of WordPress Foundation provide an automated process for website indexing. While conventional website management plugins extend functionality and support addition of new features to websites, these plugins lack sufficient functionality to focus on the schemas that help businesses and effectively alter coding of the websites. Since these plugins typically operate at the backend of a website, these plugins cannot demonstrate an improvement in the effectiveness of the coded website beyond a testing that displays the coded website being error free. Snippet use of conventional website management plugins is limited in scope and customization, and is ineffective in improving indexing. While approximately 15% of websites searched comprise schema markups, these websites use the schema codes for specific content such as recipes or movie reviews. While structured data of websites is open and available for use, the usage of the schema codes is either inadequate or there is no system that makes use of the schema codes. There is a need to focus the schema markup for websites to improve indexing of the websites.
Search engine optimization is a process of enhancing visibility of a website or a webpage in results provided by a web search engine to maximize the number of visitors viewing the website or the webpage. Search engine optimization ensures that the website has a high ranking and appears high on a list of search engine results. Survey responses by search engine optimization professionals provided the following weighting of thematic clusters of ranking factors. 19.15% of page-level link features, for example, page rank, trust rank, quantity of links that link, anchor text distribution, quality of link sources, etc.; 20.94% of domain-level link authority features, for example, quantity of links to a domain, trust and/or quality of the links to the domain, domain level page rank, etc.; 14.94% of page level and keyword and content features, for example, term frequency-inverse document frequency (TF*IDF), topic modeling scores on content, content quality and/or relevance, etc.; 9.8% of page-level, keyword-agnostic features, for example, content length, readability, uniqueness, load speed, etc.; 8.59% of domain level brand features, for example, offline usage of brand and/or domain name, mentions of brand and/or domain in news, media, and/or press, entity association, etc.; 8.06% of user, usage and traffic or query data, for example, traffic or usage signals from browsers, toolbars, and/or clickstream, quantity, diversity, and/or click through rate (CTR) of queries, etc.; 7.24% of social metrics, for example, quantity and/or quality of tweeted links, Facebook® shares of Facebook, Inc., Google®+1s, etc.; 6.98% of domain level keyword usage, for example, exact match keyword domains, partial keyword matches, etc.; and 5.21% of domain level, keyword agnostic features, for example, domain name length, top-level domain (TLD) extension, domain hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) response time, etc. Backlinks associated with the page-level link features and the domain-level link authority features are a search engine optimization boost to a website. There is a need for a method and a system that harnesses structured data optimally to enhance search engine optimization of websites with respect to the above.
Schema.org provides a comprehensive list of specific categories that are used for developing schema codes for websites and indexing websites for enhancing their rankings, driving traffic, and increasing awareness in search engines. Schema.org provides a system for indexing multiple websites. Schema.org approved search engine optimization algorithms use snippets of content of a website and may ignore critical indicators related to a business that optimize the website. Digital marketing companies provide services at a high premium, and hence are often unaffordable. The approaches of these digital marketing companies are manual and complicated, making them user unfriendly and ineffective in improving traffic to the website.
Usefulness of search engines depends on the relevance of a search result listing displayed by the search engines. Conventional systems typically crawl website content from multiple platforms separately, thereby limiting the scope of the search and decreasing efficiency and relevance of the search results displayed on a search engine results page. Conventional systems do not crawl and analyze content related to a website, combined from multiple platforms.
Hence, there is a long felt need for a method and a system for validating and coding content of an electronic document, for example, a website, a webpage of a website, an electronic mail, etc., for search engine optimization. Moreover, there is a need for a method and a system for identifying and highlighting content of an electronic document for adding schema codes and for identifying and weighing the schema codes to add to the content of the electronic document. Furthermore, there is a need for a method and an automated system that focus and consider specific schema codes with related structured data tags and item properties of the schema codes to index a website to increase rankings of the website, drive traffic to the website, and increase awareness of the website in search engines. Furthermore, there is a need for analyzing errors in structured data of a website automatically and modifying the structured data for businesses. Furthermore, there is a need for a method and a system for bridging the gap between multiple platforms such as search engines and media platforms by combining the media platforms with the search engines to create a complete view of an indexing capability of a website. Furthermore, there is a need for crawling and analyzing content of the website in addition to content related to the website from all the search engines and media platforms combined, and searching for linked data of the website to increase the indexing capability of the website for search engine optimization.